Lost in hir brouthers wishes
by Hiei's-SilverFox
Summary: The guys half to go save a girl from hir demon kidnapes not knowing that she is the demond sister in a humen form one of the grop is falling for hir Hieiocc


:ok first time doing a story so i hope you like it.Dont own any one yet :p  
  
~Thinking~ -talking mind to mind- 'talking'  
  
:::::: In renki::::::  
  
'What do you mean anouther case we just got done with one!'Yusuke yelled from koenma's office. 'Its not my fult demons keep picking on you...hehe its kind of funny tho' 'So get on with it whats this misson about this time?' 'Well if you would shout up i can tell you! Ok a demon named Flame Has been giving us troble and has been threting to kill a humen he got a hold of no one knows how but he did. Hir name is Rain she is very powerful for a humen she can controll water,fier and lightning. Your jod is to get the outhers and get hir back. Boton will show you how to get there.'  
'So thats it? Well we should end this quickly then.'  
Yusuke walk out of the portel to the negenki to go find his group. First he went to kuramas houes, only to find him and hiei out on the porch with icecream cones (i do not know if it is true that hiei is a slave when it comes to icecream but he loves it in this story) 'Hay kurama hiei we got a case agen.' 'hn...What ever' 'Hello yusuke, what is the case about?' 'huh... OH you know the normal... go to makai kick butt save a humen that was kidnaped...tack hir to koenma then we are done.'~ I hope ~ 'How in the hell do humens get kidnaped by demons all the time its stuped.' 'Ease up a bit Hiei and finsh your ice cream so we can go get kuwabara.' 'Hn...who want him to go.' After hiei finshed his icecrean the all took off to find the baka.(baka aka kewabara)With no luck for about fore owers they gave up. Only to see him and his group walking away. 'BAKA' Hiei yelled at the top of his loungs only to see kuwabara tuen and yell ' Shrimp' kuwabara walked over to were the were. 'Whats up uramshi?' ' We got anouther cases so lets go' kuwabara waved see ya to his buds and left with the rest of his team.  
  
:::::::::::::: In the mikai at flams place::::::::::::::  
  
'Well it seems that koenmas has sent his lil team after me soon we hewill have to give me what i ask when i get his lil team traped.' Flame wached as the team enteres the mikai. ' I think i will go see how mt lil friend is doing. She should be awake by now. Also she might be hungry to she has been out for 2 days.' Flame walked dawn a few hall ways the went up a flight of stares in to a roon were sittin in the carner was a young girl. She looked about 14 years old, She hade long black hair dawn to hir wast, bright green eyes and she wore gens and a blue shirt. She was looking out the window when he came in. 'I see you are up.' Rain turned and looked at him then turned back to the window. 'why have you broght me here brouther we agreed that i could stay in the negenki.' She turen and look at him agen not seeing what he looked like because he was sitting in the shadoes he all she could see was a robe no more. ' I am sarry but i just needed your help. I wish for you to help me it would mean alot to me.' 'what do u need help with?' ' koenma has sent his tean to come save you i will let them and i want you to get close to his team so i can put a suprise acttak on him with out him knowing you are on my side.' 'you are still mad about paige?..... I will help you my brouther, but then you must do as i say when this is going on and after it is over and no more kidnaping me your going to give my humen mouther a hart attak and i do not want that!' " Thank you, if you are hungry you know were the food is go eat' Flame walked out of the room.rain got up and went over and lay on hir bed.~ He loved Paige so much but he still cant get over hir dieing he is so sad .....he could still find anouther mate but then he loved hir way to much and would never do that... I am hungry~ With that she got up and went to go get something to eat.  
  
::::::::::: With the group as the sun set :::::::::::::  
  
'Baka' 'shrimp' 'idiet' 'three eyes' 'blondy' 'errr.... stuped head' 'hn.. you cant even come up with good insolts.' 'You cant eather see you stoped!' 'Baboon' 'errr...um... shrimp' 'you said that all ready fool' 'oh sarry' well back at camp like always baka and hiei were fighting kurama and yusuke were sleeping. Hiei was the one that was going to wach the camp to night and he was still fighting with the baka and bid not see the thing spying on them from the bushes.  
  
:::::::::::::: WITH THE WRIGHTER:::::::::::::::::  
  
me: hehe i have to stop here  
  
hiei: Why did you half to put the baka in the story?  
  
me: well he is part of the team and is one of the lamest people in the story could not help it  
  
flame: i allready hate him can i kill him in the story?  
  
me: well i dont know let the readers ancer that question  
  
flame&hiei: ples say we can kill him ples =)  
  
kurama: well you better r/r so they can know if the can kill him. but i have to say this i am agenst killing him even if he is relly stuped but it is still relly relly wrong  
  
flame&hiei: "jump on kurama" shhhhhhhhhh we want to kill him!  
  
me: there you have itthe firsy chapy oh and any flames i will ues to kill my lil sis she is sooo much like the baka so i feel for you hiei!! 


End file.
